evenfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryth, City of Gardens
The center of art and sophistication, Ryth is the second largest city in the Evenfall and sits to the far north of the Golden Plains. Famous for its fine wines, fresh fruits and outstanding academies, this thriving metropolis is perhaps best known for its incredible gardens, which decorate every street with exotic plants obtained from kingdoms long lost in time. Visually, the city is a stunning paradise, sheltered by the Lucent River on three sides and the Moonsong Forest to the East. Ryth is a racially neutral city which combines the achievements of each culture for the betterment of their society. Although technically a monarchy, Kings and Queens of Ryth are greatly influenced by the Council of Roses, an assembly of the brightest minds in Ryth. The city was destroyed in the War of Three Dragons but has since been rebuilt stronger than ever thanks to the efforts of the great Silas. Overview Sovereign: Queen Asylia Wyvernheart Heraldry: Hippogriff Defense: Knights Arcana Climate: Temperate Population: 34k Races: Human (45%), Elf or Half-Elf (27%), Halfling (11%), Gnome (7%), Dwarf (6%), Dragonborn (2%), Other (2%) Temples: Ioun (major), Corellon (major), Sehanine (minor), Melora (minor) Motto: "Let knowledge blossom" Culture & Style Ryths believe their city to be an utopia amidst a vast sea of ignorance and savagery. Citizens are well-educated and highly idealistic, tending to focus on how things should be rather than how they actually are. Moreover, their government is extremely tolerant of new ideas, diverse cultures and even political criticism. Ryths have strong, well-developed opinions on a wide breadth of topics and do not hesitate to assert them. They love to debate and will frequently change sides in the middle of an argument just to keep the dialogue alive. Taverns are alive with the day's politics, equally criticizing and praising the Queen Asylia's latest policy choices. Although Ryth is not a democracy (like Irritum), its citizens are the more actively involved in their government than anywhere else in the Evenfall, participating as jurors, lobbyists and policy writers. Town hall meetings, overseen by members of the Council of Roses, occur weekly, giving citizens the right to lobby for change. Those with the most compelling arguments are granted an audience with the monarch to argue their proposal. Magic pervades every aspect of Rythian society: enchanted brooms sweep city streets, and public baths are cleansed daily by purification spells. Druids tend to the city's numerous public gardens, creating new species of magically-imbued vegetation with fruit that can sustain a person for a day. As such, Ryths find themselves with an abundance of leisure time, which they choose to invest in art, cuisine and, most importantly, fashion. Ryth contains more museums than the rest of the Evenfall, combined. The monarch's personal collection is contained within the Royal Museum of Art and contains pieces dating back to the Dawn Age. Most believed this collection to be lost in the carnage of the War of Three Dragons; however, it reappeared nearly a quarter-century later, alongside Lorekeeper Kaiden and hundreds of citizens who escaped into a pocket dimension just before the onslaught. This priceless collection is available to the public only a handful of days out of the year and protected by powerful magical wards, believed to have been set by the great archmage Silas. Although several attempts have been made to steal from the royal collection, none have yet to succeed. Architecture in Ryth must follow a rigid building code; the monarch employs a number of city planners and architects to preserve Ryth's natural and elegant style. Most property is publicly owned and maintained. Buildings employ numerous columns and tall arches, symbolizing open-mindedness and potential for growth, and giant, marble statues immortalize the brilliance of great philosophers and scholars from ages past. Most buildings are painted some variation of white with scarlet rooftops to honor the monarchy, and streets are exceptionally well-maintained. As a whole, privacy is not especially valued by Ryths. Most residents live in communal, public housing, while nobles keep apartments or small manors. However, residences are typically only occupied during twilight hours as Ryths prefer to walk their city by day. Abundant courtyards encourage citizens to intermingle and exchange ideas. Moreover, artisans work in large, publicly owned guild halls where they freely exchange techniques for the betterment of their craft. A particularly unique feature of Ryth is its thriving nightlife. The city streets are lined with thousands of enchanted lanterns which can be seen at night time for miles around the city. Citizens meet in the courtyards to dine, drink, dance and debate into the waking hours. Consequently, Ryths sleep in late and have their own sense of timeliness, which is often criticized by the outside world. (A Rythian minute typically refers to a time of at least a half-hour.) Few Ryths cook their own meals, dining out in the city's many restaurants. Master chefs infuse their creations with rare spices imported from the farthest regions of the Evenfall. Portions are small but elegant, drizzled with magnificent sauces. Most dishes feature fresh fish from the Lucent River or wild game from the Moonsong Forest, plated with produce and nuts from the spell-woven gardens. Deserts are rich and decadent; Ryths love their chocolate. Moreover, the city is known for its fine wine, served at every meal. However, the city's knack for elegance truly culminates with fashion. Ryth is the fashion capital of the Evenfall, coveted by nobles throughout the realm. Nobles and wealthy citizens wear colorful, loose-fitting, layered robes, woven with enchanted silk. Armor suits are made of thin layers of adamantium enforced steel or mithral-alloy. Although Azgerian armors may offer unparalleled protection, Rythian armors are light-weight, functional and elegant, perfectly suited for court life. Scarlet cloaks are reserved for members of the royal family, the Cardinal Guard, and the Council of Roses. Economy & Trade Exorbitant taxes are the one major downside to life in the City of Gardens, and many of the city's wealthy families have migrated to Irritum as a result. Ryth's tax code is extremely complicated, representing centuries of political debate and policy revision. Taxes on luxury items and magical services which can only be found in Ryth double the fair market value. Moreover, tax evasion is treated as a serious crime in the city, punishable by incarceration within the Amber Prism. The upside to heavy taxes, however, is the city's numerous public services, such as community living quarters, public education, numerous judicial courts, and, of course, the city gardens. Nowhere in the Evenfall do citizens enjoy a better status of living than Ryth. From the poorest commons to the royal palace, Ryth maintains an unparalleled aura of sophistication and elegance. The city of Ryth divides the Evenfall into north and south. As such, it is a prime trading location and a resupplying station. Most trade is done outside of the city in tents and caravans under the protection of the Knights Arcana. Most traveling merchants dislike these faires due to the heavy crown taxes, but they trade nevertheless. Ryth's primary exports include fine wines, cheeses, books, magical reagents and scrolls. It relies heavily on its relationships with the Balderk dwarfs for precious metals and arms the wood elves of the Moonsong Forest with masterwork arms and armor, supporting their campaigns against the orcs who seek to overtake their forest. Ryth maintains an excellent trading relationship with Irritum, sending goods along the Lucent River to be distributed among the maritime capitals. Plots & Factions Cardinal Guard The queen's royal guard carry gold-hilted short swords with cold-iron blades and a single, extraordinarily-rare, scarlet-hued Orium gem at the hilt. Council of Roses Comprised of the twelve greatest minds in Ryth, the Council of Roses is responsible for informing and advising the monarch. While they technically wield no executive power, they control access to the monarch, thus greatly influencing policy. The council's members, known as Chancellors, are chosen by the council itself and serve for life. Thus, positions rarely become available. Brotherhood of the Dark Hand A strange gang operates within Ryth's underground. Knights Arcana Foreign Relations Despite their economical trade agreements, Irritians and Ryths are bittersweet rivals, constantly in competition for the enigmatic title of center or capital of the Evenfall. Both cities criticize the other's government. Ryths believe that Irritum's democracy is simply an illusion of freedom, created by the corrupt and manipulative elite and perpetuated by the willful ignorance of the masses. Many outsiders believe Ryths to be impractical or lazy. Ryths are expecially criticized for being late risers in the morning and having laxed views on timeliness. "In a Rythian minute" is a common expression throughout the Evenfall when refering to an extended period of time. Noteworthy Ryths Captain Riella Embersky Lorekeeper Kaiden Queen Asylia Wyvernheart Locations of Interest Amber Prism An extra-dimensional prison where time passes much more slowly than in the world. Drunken Fox Inn Owned an operated by a chipper dwarf named Jovan Firestout, the Drunken Fox is one of the few alehouses in Ryth (a city known for wine). Consequently, the inn tends to attract travelers and the more gruff spirited as it patrons. Jovan is a social barkeep and a great resource for the ongoings of the city. Grand Academy of Wizardry Royal Museum of Art Adventures in Ryth (add text here)